The Fawn of Modeling
by Asuka-dono
Summary: AU A 17 year old model named Hyuga Hinata never found any need for a Manager, much less a body guard. Her father has found for the fawn of a model, the perfect man for the job. What will happen if his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he claims her to be his?
1. The Fawn and her captor

Kazuko: -sneers- Kisama!

Mamoru: -with many a stoic expression- Shine bakayaro.

Kazuko: BAKA!

Asuka: -laughs- Oh no, they're at it again...

Asuka-dono: I guess its time for a new fanfiction...

Shui: 故事时间?

Asuka-dono: Hai:3

Kazuko: Who's S-h-u-i?

Asuka-dono: No! Shoo-way. He's my fourth editor because he's kewl. -smiles-

Shui: 谢.

Everyone but Kazuko: -exchange of greetings with Shui- hello.

Asuka-dono: hehe, well. Lets not delay this story any further.

Mamoru: -sighs- Asuka-dono does not own Naruto.

Kazuko: She's to dense to even know how to draw manga...

Asuka-dono: thats mean!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"She's beautiful!"

"Look! SHE'S TURNING THIS WAY!"

An eruption of squeals echoed from a bush that fluttered conspicuously. Hinata smiled to herself and turned face forward, pretending to listen to her father speak of her desperate need for a young, faithful manager. Her eye's flickered werily to the 6 body guards that surrounded them. Hadn't there been only four yesterday? Maybe it was her attire, the long white dress with straps and flip flops brought the image of purity to her form. Adding onto her already perfect features. She always hated to admit she was beautiful, so she blamed it on her fathers presence. Certain there were 20 other body guards stalking around retarded ninja on the trees around the park.

Being the one of the many slightly-famous models of Konohagakure, Hinata was used to a lot of protection. Tsunada specially put Kiba and Shino in charge of her affairs, so until today she never thought she had a real need for a manager, they seemed to be hers. She was a fawn in the business, but she would climb her way up soon.

"----Hinata? Were you listening to me?"

"H-hai Otosan!"

She smiled brightly, the splitting image of her mother that stabbed her fathers heart.

"Then what was it I just said?"

Growing up with Hashi as a father had taught her how to listen to him and not listen. All she had to do was parrot him.

" ' I may have found the perfect manager, perfect manager body guard. A man who is fit to take care of you and is mentally stable.' It sounds like you've found a man make an arranged marriage for me."

She bit her tongue and relished the thought.

"Man? He's a teenager, 17... just a few months older than you. Hiring him would mean that all these men wouldn't have to follow you around."

"oh."

Hinata inwardly sighed, a teenager? How could he protect her from the threats of fan-woman, girl, man and boy?

"You sound skeptical. Don't worry my child, if you have any doubts at the moment, I'm sure they'll be cleared up quickly."

"I don't doubt---"

Hinata watched as the guards moved away, had she noticed where she was going, she would have seen the young, raven haired teenager walking towards them.

"Ohiyo, Hyuuga-heika."

Her eye's widened, he... he was handsome. His eye's were of an dark grey color, his features slightly pale sharp, his muscular body frame was visible beneath the open kimono. He looked like a god, something too amazing to have ever been looked at through the eye's of an angel.

"--Hinata! Are you listening?"

"N-no..."

She blushed and looked down.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to be your manager."

"Nani! B-but he's just as old as I am... a-and he looks like a god."

She muttered the last bit to herself, refusing to look up. She became away of the hot breath on her face. Her blush increases as she glanced up.

"You look like an goddess Hinata-hime."

"eep..."

Hashi laughed lightly.

"Right, Uchiha is more than capable of being your manager. You should pay more attention to the people in your class Hinata, he sits right next to you in all your lessons."

Hinata inwardly screamed. Sasuke Uchiha! How the hell did he know she was a girl? She went to school dressed up as a body to avoid being harassed by fans. She knew Sasuke was the silent, don't come near me type. Her blush only increased, he was also a rebel. A hot. Amazing freak of Nature that she admired during her first years of high school.

"His families ancestry brought the tradition of raising they're kids as ninja.-- But Uchiha--- you didn't have to wear a kimono, your formality impresses me."

Sasuke didn't so much as smile. Ice cube. Hinata was pulling out her hair within her mind.

_**'He's so damn HOT. SUPERHOT! Your a MODEL and an ACTOR! HIT THAT THING!'**_

_'w-what happened t-t-to sweet... i-innocent Hinata?'_

_**'Don't give me that crap---.'**_

"Hinata, I advise you to stop day dreaming."

Hashi didn't laugh this time, he stood a yard away and beaconed for her to follow.

"We're going to have dinner, try to pay attention."

"Hai!"

Hinata blushed under Sasuke's stern gaze.

_'h-he... he's probably w-w-wondering why he h-has to p-protect a wimp like m-me.'_

_**'HIIIITTTT THATTTT!'**_

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Asuka-dono: AUTHORS NOTE TIME

Kazuko: What the hell, I was enjoying the story...

Everyone in the room except for Kazuko: -gasps- who are you and what have you done with Kazuko?

Asuka-dono: Ok, I just wanted everyone to know that I'm too lazy to put in the English translation to the words I use. So go look 'em up! -smiles-

Kazuko: This is a stupid authors note... you could have been focusing on the story instead of writing this...

Everyone except for Kazuko: -stares at Kazuko- 

Hinata: n-nee, back to m-my s-sufferings...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

-after the dinner and a "empty" hallway-

Frustration, the strongest feeling she felt at the moment. She wouldn't deny she was feeling it because she clenched her fists and turned them red. Her cousin glared back at her. Envying her attention. (A/N: Asuka-dono: NU! this cousin isn't Neji, neji is to hawt to glare at Hinata... and 10 more sexy hehe. Kazuko: STOP MAKING AUTHORS NOTES! -chases with Micheal Myers Butcher knife-)

"Hinata-chan, I'm tired of you stealing my spotlight! Your not as good as a model as I am, and you suck at acting. So why don't you give up already?"

The features of Hinata's face were soft, even though she was tearing herself up. What was that supposed to mean? She had worked hard! She had lost all her friendships to make time for photo shoots. Tears welled up in her eye's.

"And now your crying, thats pathetic! If you weren't apart of the main branch, which you should be I---"

Hinata felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder, another wrap around her waist and pull it into the chest of a even hotter (literally, haha.) body. A blush covered her face and reddened her instantly. 

"Hyuga-sama, Hinata has worked hard for her position. You should work on not vomiting in the toilet, and afterwards you should work harder so that you can get the title you believe you deserve."

"n-nani?"

"W--w--what?"

Akio burst into tears and fled down the hallway. Hinata couldn't help it, she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"T-that was so mean Uchiha-san..."

Her lips quivered and the hold around her body tightened.

"I didn't want her to make you cry."

"B-but..."

"I didn't mean to make you cry either."

Was that hot breath on her neck? She shivered and shut her eye's. Hashi was wrong, Sasuke was going to rape her.

"Don't get the wrong idea Hinata-sama... I intend to protect you with any means necessary."

"a-ah.. so w-why are you b-breathing on m-my n-neck?"

She tried so hard not to stutter.

"Because I also intend to make you mine."

Hinata squealed inwardly and openly. Except in the chamber which she called her mind, her squeal was louder and crazier. She heard him chuckle, he was so evil, and the thought of it turned her mind into a chaos of perverted thoughts.

"W-we can't stay l-like this..."

She couldn't come up with a reason.

"We can, but you need your beauty sleep so I'll carry you to bedroom."

"c-c-c-carry?"

She squeaked.

"I'll make sure no one hurts you on your way there, Hinata-san."

She blushed into an even crazier shade of red. He moved, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. Lifting her up bridal style. Her inner fangirl's brain exploded. Her heart threatened to do the same.

"N-no... Uchiha-san its quite a-a-alright."

That didn't stop him, his dark gray eye's looked down at her colored cheeks. She was so cute and fragile. He was already walking down the hallway.

"Its my pleasure, and call me... sasuke."

She had a nose bleed.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Asuka-dono: Hahahaha... that was so cute. :3 I hope everyone liked the introduction/first chapter!

Asuka: Sasuke's already hitting on Hinata?

Sasuke: Got a problem?

Asuka: -laughs-

Hinata: T-thank you for reading. Please review. -smiles sweetly-

Asuka: Who knows, if your lucky Hinata may have to make chaste kisses.

Hinata: -blushes madly-

Kazuko: -has finally finished reading- What the hell kind of cliff hanger was that?

Mamoru: Kazuko is the sole reason for Asuka-dono's fanfictions being labeled 'T'. -chuckles-

Kazuko: -grumbles- I was enjoying the cuteness.

Sasuke: hn.

Asuka-dono: JA NE! I'm going to hunt for Shui and hug the life out of him -inner fangirl squeals-

Shui: 必须出逃!


	2. Dinner for a Fawn

**Asuka-dono:** Thanks everyone, who has read the first chapter. I was overjoyed when I read your reviews. I was practically doing cartwheels. -smiles-

**Kazuko:** The baka went online this morning to see if anyone reviewed, and since then she hasn't stopped hugging me. -pounds fist into hand-

**Asuka:** -smiles- Now she's come back online to make the next chapter. Don't say you don't want her to, Ka-zu-ko-kun.

**Kazuko: **-glares-

**Shui:****_故事时间再_**

**Asuka-dono: **HAI! Math won't study itself but, neeee... I really want to write... It makes me so happy that people are enjoying the story.

**Kazuko: **Hn. So start writing already.

**Asuka-dono: **But I did... -points to writing pad-

**Mamoru:** -boredly- Yosh. Lets read, Asuka-dono does not own naruto, she cannot perform a proper henge. Please do not blame her for her inabilities.

**Asuka-dono: **But I thought I did a really good sexy no jutsu and gave everyone nose bleeds.

**Shui: ****_故事_**

**Asuka-dono: **Hai hai...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Fawns, are young models/actors who are at the bottom of the fame pyramid. Very few of them are noted as famous, very few become famous. Not all stars start as Fawns, but most do. Being apart of the lowest group is challenging, apart of the most challenging years you'll ever face in your life.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Hinata couldn't help but blush, Neji looked particularly angry at her since the events of last night. Her fingers fumbled with her hair, before she slid on the brown wig.

'Don't look at Neji. Don't look at Neji.'

She squealed when a hand wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"S-sasuke-kun! How d-did you get in here!"

"I have my ways..."

"Get out dumbass."

Neji pulled Sasuke off Hinata, his eye's narrowed when he saw how wrinkled her uniform had become. His lavender eye's tried to send all the hate he could at Sasuke. Hinata deeply blushed, she no longer resembled her normal self. She was clad in every aspect of her alter ego, Hikaru Hyuuga. She may not have looked feminine, but she felt feminine. Her fingers clasp on the strap of her bag and pulled it up her shoulder. Watching the silent mental war Neji and Sasuke were fighting. Her blush deepened when she recalled the dinner. Her frail white fingers turned red as she tightened her hold on her strap.

"_Uchiha-san,"_

_She reached over the dinner table to Sasuke's side._

"_Could you please hand me the--"_

_A firm, strong hand took hers gently._

"_I would gladly pass you the butter."_

_Next to her, Neji snorted in disgust. Sasuke lifted the small tray and leaned to place it besides her plate._

"_A-arigato..."_

"_No, its my pleasure to help you."_

_He kissed her palm. Hinata's inner fangirl had a seizure. The innocent Hinata blushed red and felt her heart beat quicken._

_'Oh no... h-he's already t-thinking about raping m-m-m-me...'_

"_Pfft. All she wanted you to do was pass the butter, not make a scene out of it."_

"_So your saying you wouldn't do that for beautiful Hinata-san?"_

"_You disgust me."_

_Neji glared at Sasuke with malice. Even if it disgusted Neji, he wasn't going to let some teenager flirt with his cousin, not right in front of him. Unknown to both angry men, all the occupants of the room were staring at them. Watching the drama unfold before they're very eye's._

"_Hinata, let me cut your steak."_

_Neji leaned over. He didn't remove his eye's from Sasuke. He pulled Hinata's hands from him. She wouldn't stop blushing, she couldn't, her inner fan girl kept dying._

"_Here, and a napkin..."_

"_Would you like more water."_

"_She wouldn't..."_

"_And you would know?"_

"_YES!"_

_Silence filled the air around them. Neji angrily attacked his food, had he known Sasuke's next move, he would have wished he brought all of those Kunai Tenten had given him to dinner._

_Sasuke shifted, then moved forward, clasping Hinata's chin in his hand he forced her lavender eye's to stare into her own. Her lips parted,_

"_Let me feed you."_

_A piece of lettuce was placed into her mouth. There were squeals and the sound of over a hundred slaps._

"_N-nosebleed"_

_Every woman in the room screamed except for Hinata, and got up and ran to the bathroom._

"_Wise ass."_

_Neji cursed under his breath._

"Hinata-hime? What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke's face was dangerously close to hers, she scampered backwards down the street.

"Schools this way."

He pointed behind him, but advanced on her boy alter ego anyway. His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't mind holding you in public, your still my cute Hinata-hime."

'This guy has p-possessive i-issues he needs to w-work on.. I h-hardly k-know him!'

Hinata blushed.

"P-please don't hug me."

She pushed him off and began walking again.

'Its my fault for getting lost in my thoughts.'

"HIKARU-SAN!"

A brown haired girl ran up to her, er.. him.

"Ohiyo Tenten-chan."

A small peck was placed on her cheek. Tenten smiled and pulled her arm.

"So your gay?"

"Sasuke-kun, thats not funny."

Hinata glared at his taller figure besides her. He was walking in stride, even Hinata couldn't keep up with hyper Tenten-chan and she was the one being dragged.

"I know Hinata-chan, Sasuke-san."

Tenten grinned, Sasuke pulled her away.

"Then you know I'm her body guard, and I guard her body."

He pulled his bag strap up.

"Ooh yeah, Neji told me that you were worse than her fans. Thankfully not one has every touched her, besides me."

"T-that sounds w-wrong Tenten-chan."

"HIKARU! I never thought you could be perverted."

Hinata turned into a tomato, secretly thanking Kami for they were near the gates of the school this day would probably be one of the worse she'd have to experience.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Kazuko:**No no no -shakes head- DON'T END IT THERE! There wasn't enough fluff... -sulks in corner-

**Asuka:** Its better than a cliffy.

**Asuka-dono:**-stares off into space- I need some ideas on students and pairings. Can we have a vote on couples.

**Shui:**** 好 **

**Mamoru:** -picks up note book- Here are the pairs.

SakuraxKiba

KibaxIno

ShinoxTenten (Asuka-dono: I always wanted to experiment with that couple :3)

ShinoxIno

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxSai (haha)

ShikamaruxIno

ShikmaruxTemari

GaaraxSakura

NejixTenten

NejixKiba (Asuka-dono: -inner yaoi fangirl squeals-)

If anyone has any other couple ideas, feel free to reply with them. -sighs boredly-

**Asuka-dono:** Arigato Mamoru-kun. I updated today because I want to update with a third chapter tomorrow before I go on a 3-4 day vacation and spend sometime with my family. So, please review and vote.

**Everyone except for Kazuko (who is still sulking): **JA NE!

**Shui:****_ 再见_**


	3. Jealousy Hand in Hand with Memory

**Asuka-dono: **Woe is me, I have been without for 5 days. I feel like I've neglected this story, -sigh- Very sorry readers!

**Kazuko:** hn. finally your back, I was beginning to think you got yourself kidnapped again.

**Asuka-dono:** I got kidnapped before?

**Kazuko:** uh...

**Asuka: **Dono is back! -hugs asuka-dono and smiles-

**Shui: ****_最后_**

**Mamoru: **-lazy smile-

**Asuka-dono: **Oh, I really need help with the couples, -pouts-

**Kazuko: **I have an idea, why don't you just think about them yourself?

**Asuka-dono:** but... but...

**Kazuko: **Stop talking and start writing this story already!

**Asuka-dono:** Gomen Nasai!!

**Kazuko: **GOOD! Asuka-dono does not own any part of Naruto or anything else besides her stupid collection of hats.

**Asuka-dono: **-hugs hats-

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Her new status brought even more fan girls to her. Mainly because Sasuke was beside her within every second of school time. His desk was no longer a distant island, Hinata was literally hugging a wall or window to get away from his breath and touch.

After running all the way up to homeroom, she found herself surrounded by over 20 girls who smiled and talked and talked and talked. Hinata always smiled and nodded. This early in the day, you would think no girl would go to get her heart broken. Hinata had to softly reject each and every girl who made advances on kind Hikaru. Until Sasuke leaned over and cuffed her chin, fingered her lips, and caused the flood of fangirls to pass out.

A thick blush covered Hinata's face, Sasuke's warm finger and palm holding her chin to look at him.

_'I'll never get personal space! His touch is so warm...'_

"Hikaru-kun, I'd rather do this then fight all these obsessive girls."

He smirked, Hinata was unsure of what to feel. He had a point, but--he was also invading her personal space once again. He was keeping the fangirls dormant, but he was touching her and she didn't want to be called gay all day, especially since she lacked the ability to protect herself. His touch made her feel good, BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW HIM!

Hinata's blush could only redden as the bell rang she pulled away from his grip to look out the window. She placed her elbow on her desk and her head onto her open palm.

"Hikaru-kunnnnn!"

A blond haired boy leaned on her desk, he smiled brightly. He was a Fawn, just like Hinata, except he was incredibly famous for his ero-sennin, his manager, was triple times as famous.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun."

Hinata straightened herself, her blush deepening as she looked into those wonderful aquamarine eye's.

_'Oh... Naruto is a-always so cute...'_

"Hikaru-kunn, are you going to come visit my runway today? I know the Hyuuga family always goes to those sort of things."

Was Sasuke glaring at Naruto? Hinata smiled towards the two, her left hand clenched under the table. She (AN: as in Hikaru, yeah yeah, even as a kid she had to dress up as a guy TT!) and Naruto had been friends since they were little, she had always had a crush on him. Sasuke was probably going to proclaim her his before the guy she admired and liked.

"Well... I-I.. won't be g-going. But my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga will b-be there!"

Score for the one who's quick on her feet. Hinata cheered, fangirl Hinata sulked at the innocent love for the ramen lover. Maybe she could get Naruto to like her now, she hoped he wasn't interested in his own gender.

"HINATA HYUUGA?!"

Naruto gapped at her, oblivious to the glares coming at him 100 miles persecond from Sasuke.

"She's... She's AMAZING! So what if she's a fawn, she's got great potential, you know, I never told you but I used to have a crush on her when we were kids... I still do! She's so pretty, she could be so famous right now if her father had found her a manager when she was growing up."

Hinata blushed so insanely, she might as well have been a tomatoe.

"I'm her manager, teme. She's not so special."

Hinata's blush was replaced with a frown directed to Sasuke.

"WAHTAAAAATA! REA YUO SREIOUS!!"

"naruto-kun your s-speaking i-incoherently..."

"You baka! I would do anything to even be in the same room with her."

Naruto blushed.

"Since she's coming, I'll ask her if I can spend time with her... maybe get to know her..."

"Teme, I'm also her body guard, if you touch her--"

"Its alright Naruto-kun, I told Hinata-chan who y-you were. She said she w-wanted to meet you, since your also a-a model and a-actor."

Sasuke glared at Hinata, the bell rang again, but it was deffened by Narutos scream of happiness.

"THANK YOU HIKARU-KUN! Your the best-best-friend I've got!!"

Hinata smiled sheepishly, she looked over at Sasuke expecting him to say something like _"That's cause sh-- He is the only friend you HAVE got, dobe." _But he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the black board. Saddness filled Hinata's heart when she saw this, not only was Sasuke's jealous said, but it was also hurt her.

The class room door flew off its hinges.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOUR YOUTHFUL SCHOOL STAFF HAS GIVEN ME THE POSITION OF BEING YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER! PLEASE YOUTHFULLY GET TO YOUR SEATS SO I MAY CALL YOUR YOUTFUL NAMES!"

Naruto groaned.

"Not gai-sensi. well... bye hikaru-kun... Sasuke-teme!"

Hinata pouted as Naruto went to his seat, it was so far away. She watched Sasuke shift away. Finally! Did he understand that she didn't want him anywhere near her, any more then he had to be.

"So you like the dobe?"

Hinata flushed red.

"I-I-i..."

Sasuke hn'ed and turned away. Anger replaced the sadness she felt.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, SO--"

Hinata's chest huffed, a sweat drop instantly rolled down her forehead when she realized what she did. First she stared at the hand imprints on her desk, then at the class around her, then at Sasuke.

"Errr-- Whats wrong youthful students?"

Sasuke stood up, it was so hard to tell what he was thinking, his expression was so plain. Hinata's blush could only increase. She heard a simple whisper.

_**"Sasuke is picking on sweet, kind and innocent hikaru?"**_

"I need to take he-- Him to the nurse's office."

He grabbed her wrist, looked down and winced at her red palms whispering a light curse under his breath.

"OF COURSE THE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS MAY GO TO THE NURSE!"

Unwillingly she was dragged outside of the classroom and into a direction that was definitly the opposite of the nurse's office.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm s-sorry."

Hinata was nearly on the verge of tears, because she didn't know what he was thinking. What could possibly be going through his mind. Why was he so blank. Hinata closed her eye's to force the tears back. The grip on her wrist was released and Sasuke turned around.

THUMP.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!!"

Hinata winced, she pushed herself away, and ended up pressing against a wall.

"Don't be. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's arms were at either side. Curse his height, he tower over her boyish figure.

"I already know who you are Hinata."

He pulled back and grabbed her wrists. Rubbing her palms.

"Be very, very careful. You can seriously hurt yourself if you just keep acting on impulse."

Hinata blushed, her heart pumped fast. Hands... Hands... He was massaging them. Hinata let out a sigh that was more like a moan, his thumbs pressed in her palm and made into a circular motion about it.

"I'm not only talking about you hands. Naruto is... he doesn't know who you are. He's so dense..."

His head lowered, his forehead pressed against hers. Suddenly she wasn't thinking about her personal space.

"Your the one who can make my heart go crazy."

_'Oh no... he's smothering me with love again.'_

"I know you don't remember, but, we were once engaged."

Hinata eep'ed, his words brought her back to reality, she pulled her hands back.

"Whats this?"

A quiznical voice asked, it sounded sleek and frighting. Kabuto's sneer was feirce.

"Smothering a male student with unwanted love Sasuke-san?"

"Hikaru isn't a guy."

Hinata and Kabuto gapped. Hinata gapped because Kabuto was weird and how he had gotten there was beyond her. Kabuto gapped because he didn't know Sasuke like transexuals.

"Hinata is a girl, and she still loves me. She just needs to remember what you and Orochimaru did to her."

WHAT!

Hinata couldn't press into walls an disappear. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a warm body. Her head press against a strong chest, she could hear a crazy heart beat from within it before the world blackened and she fainted.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Asuka-dono: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Everything is planned out! Well... the next 3 chapters are. Dun worry, I'll go deeper into Hinata's past, and Sasuke's past. O'course, once this whole ordeal is over we shall go back to the modeling and acting, I have so many ideas for what I shalt write... -rants on-

Asuka: Its a good thing Kazuko is a slow reader...

Kazuko: -pulls away from the middle half of the story- What the hell is Naruto doing? Hinata belongs to Sasuke!

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Asuka: -laughs- I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter Asuka-dono worked hard to make.

Mamoru: Thank you for reading -sighs tiredly-

Kazuko: READ AND REVIEW!

Asuka-dono: Oh, please vote on couples. I've got brain ferts on those. -pouts- ne, Ja Ne until next time.


	4. Memory goes hand in hand with pain

**Asuka-dono: **-skips around cheerfully-

**Kazuko:** -whispers- Its scary when she's really happy.

**Asuka, Mamoru and Shui: **-nods-

**Asuka-dono:** -spots Shui- SHUI-CHAN! -runs and hugs despite Shui's glare-

**Everyone else: **-sweat drop-

**Asuka-dono: **-releases Shui- I'm so happy. So very happy... I got lots of happy memories today, including running around the kitchen in socks and cutting and orange in half and giving it eye's and scaring people with it...

**Kazuko: **She's so weird...

**Asuka:** Haha. -pinches Asuka-donos cheeks- She's so cute.

**Mamoru: **So, now that your happy your going to write another chapter for you readers. -sighs boredly-

**Asuka-dono: **HECK YES! Hehe. I don't like making cliff hangers... So I needed to update, even though I should be studying for a Spanish test.

**Asuka: **Asuka thanks all her reviews for talking to her, she's decided on couples by herself. There is ofically no yaoi couples because the characters that were going to have relationships don't need to much attention.

**Kazuko: **She doesn't own naruto or anything so don't sue her.

**Asuka-dono: **-squeals- you guys are so awesome, I can't believe I came up with ya'll :3. (yaya, I'm apart of a community! So cool... I will do my best. -thumbs up- Thanks for adding me there!!)

**Kazuko: **Shut up and write, I didn't do the disclaimer for nothing you to talk about your life, this is about HINATA!!

**Asuka-dono: **GOMEN NASAI!!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"DOPE! Don't touch her, can't you see she's pale?!"

"ieee. Don't hit me on the back of my head Teme!"

"Maybe I can knock some sense into you!"

"BUT ITS HINATA HYUUGA! Its not everyday you see a model like her walk into the inf-- UGH!!"

"I CARRIED HER IN!"

Hinata blinked, once because of the light, twice because of the bright sheets, and trice because of a familiar bright face smiling into hers. Instantly, she squealed and flattened herself against the bed, and within the blanket covers wrapped around her body. A blush covered tainted her cheeks red, her chest heaved up and down.

"Hello miss--"

"DOBE! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Sasuke sounded a million times more irritated than he had been a few seconds ago. Hinata squeaked as she watched Sasuke grab the back of Naruto's collar and throw him across the room. Her blushed deepened when he leaned over her and looked her into her pale eye's.

"You couldn't breath so I had to..."

Sasuke was blushing, he looked so cute! What? What was it he had to do?...

"undo your bindings... I had to take off your wig. I wasn't counting on the dobe to be here, I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata squeaked again, she tightened her grip on the blanket. Undo her bindings? She NEVER had issues breathing when she fainted with them on. Sasuke must have been very afraid, or maybe he was just super perverted and knew how to hide it.

"SASUKE-TEME! WHY ARE YOU LEANING OVER HER LIKE THAT!"

"What? We're both very comfortable, she likes it better when I'm leaning over her instead of you and your Ramen breath."

Naruto pouted, at loss with how to comeback the Uhichia prodigy. Sasuke already forgot about Naruto's existence, his hands pressed down on the bed beside her, he leaned forward and his forehead touched hers.

"Hinata-chan. I will bring you home and tell yo--"

"No."

Hinata was feeling light headed again, Naruto. Naruto was there, she felt so angry at Sasuke for throwing him away and for continuously touching her and not respecting her need for space. She was amazed she could even react, maybe it was because Naruto was there, staring at her with his confused and stunning aquamarine eye's. Her hands moved up, she pushed Sasuke off her. Sitting up herself and clenched her fists, hardly noticing the hurt expression on Sasuke's face.

"I hate you Sasuke! How could you be so mean to Naruto? Why are you always invading my personal space. I can't believe I was EVER engaged to you and I was probably forced to say I loved you because I NEVER WOULD."

Hinata yelled, squeezing her eye's shut. Her cheeks instantly turned pink. Silence filled the room, time paused and restarted when Hinata felt a dull pain in her chest. She felt as if something had fallen, something important to her, something she promised she'd never forget. She clutched the loose shirt over where her heart beat sadly. She refused to look up, she was waiting for Sasuke to do something like slap her. Over protective men did that to they people they loved didn't they.

"Y-you don't mean it."

Huh?

Hinata looked up, her eye's widened. Sasuke, Sasuke's face looked completely controlled, but his eye's gave away the detail of wetness, readying itself for tears. Her lip trembled, feeling she was on the verge of tears herself.

"I do."

Sasuke looked as if he had been slapped, but he didn't break down. He breathed deeply.

"You don't understand what you mean to me."

Hinata squeezed her eye's shut, angry building up inside her.

"I don't CARE. I'm not some play thing!"

"But your not a play thing to me! You'll never be, more! You don't even know what happened! You forgot everything because you were scared, because I wasn't able to protect you!"

"NOTHING EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I've never even met Kabuto before and WHO IS OROCHIMARU?! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Hinata felt his weight on the bed release itself. She clenched at her shirt, as hard as she could, her heart hurt so much. She was viciously fighting back tears.

"Really? You were happy?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Why don't you... try to remember? How could you not think about those missing spaces in your life? The gaps and blackness in your memory."

Crap. She was defeated, her eye's unleashed tears, and the tears ran down her cheeks and fell brighting upon the white blanket around her body.

"You want me gone... I'm such a horrible person to you now, huh?"

_'Oh.. it hurts... Sasuke... I'm so sorry...'_

"Fine."

Hinata's nails dug into her skin, she opened her lavender eye's to watch Sasuke's blurry form leave the room. She felt something even heavier grasping onto her chest. She buried her face into her other hand and cried.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata slowly opened her eye's. The scenery was different, so very different from the white walls of the infirmary. It was familiar, homely... Homely... same white walls and drawers? When did she get home?

"Sasuke?"

She looked to her left, feeling depressed and broken, most importantly, she felt confused.

"S-sasuke... He left awhile ago... Why are your eye's so puffy?"

Hinata sat up. She stared at Hanabi. The her sister who was already buried in acting roles and photoshoots.

"What time is it?"

Hanabi's mout formed an "o" as if she just realized Hinata had not come here awake.

"Its 7:30p.m."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to wake you for dinner..."

Hinata's lip trembled again, she could stop herself. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders, tears flowed instantly and she cried into her younger sisters shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't understand..."

Hanabi's own arms wrapped around Hinata.

"What happened nee-chan?"

Hinata couldn't reply, she was so upset, so defeated, so angry at herself for jumping to conclusions. She couldn't believe she had been so mean, she was repulsive, she was a horrible person. She didn't deserve Sasuke's love, or Naruto's admiration.

"I-I don't know..."

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Haishi noticed his daughters blank expression on her normally cheerful face. After a day of school she would normally be happy. Haishi knew she liked that Orphan model who had risen to become on of the elite even though he was still in training. His eye's flickered upon Sasuke, he had grown so much since they had last met. The expression on his face gave not one emotion away. Haishi frowned lightly, he thought the prodigy still had feelings for his precious daughter. Wasn't it just yesterday he was trying to feed her himself.

Something was defiantly wrong. Could it be?

'_No, Sasuke wouldn't tell Hinata what that Snake bastard _((Asuka-dono: OO! HOLY SHIT! He called Orochimaru a snake!!))_ did to her and her mother. Its not his place to tell her...'_

Haishi winced, shifted in his chair and stabbed the salad on his plate.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Asuka-dono**: -munches on a cookie, looks up at approaching Kazuko and growls at him. Then retreats into corner with basket of cookies.-

**Kazuko: **Who the hell gave her cookies? Don't they know thats dangerous!!

**Asuka: **-points to the reviews- redquicksilver left it here.

**Kazuko: **SHE'S CRAZY! NOW ASUKA-DONO WILL NEVER WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER...

**Mamoru: **You can always steal the cookies, your a ninja aren't you.

**Kazuko:** I have a better idea, someone find shui and give him to Asuka-dono, she'll always take him over food.

**Asuka:** -laughs- poor Shui. Please leave some nice reviews for Asuka-dono while we do our best to catch Shui!

**Shui:** -squeaks, and hides deeper in man made ditch-


	5. Part 1: Who We Were, makes who we are

**Asuka-dono:** -cries- I miss my mom. -spreads her arms out for a hug-

**Kazuko:** che. -hugs Asuka-dono- Three weeks, hn. Stupid girl, hiding your pain with a smile is never going to help you.

**Asuka-dono:** -snuggles into Kazuko's shirt- Smells so niceee.

**Asuka: **YAYA! Dono's back in _The Fawn_!

**Mamoru: **finally... -sighs-

**Asuka-dono: **Awww I dun want to write now, Kazuko-kunnn is so warm. -snuggles more-

**Kazuko: **AUGH! If your not sad anymore get the fuck off me! -pushes dono off-

**Asuka-dono: **-sad face-

**Mamoru: **Asuka-dono does not own Naruto, she only wants Tobi... but she does not even own a mere plushie.

**Asuka-dono: **ENJOY 3.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

**STAGS, are on the top of the food chain. They get the highest jobs, meet the most celebrated people, best of all they get out of school every other day. Ever Stag is beautiful, but there are few because they are considered the cream of what actors, models, etc. try to become stags. Stags aren't all smart, but they shine brighter in a dark room than any single light bulb should.**

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Many years ago.**

_'My name is Hinata! Whats yours?' _Hinata said enthusiastically, her shy smile aimed directly to the boy sitting in front of her. She held her pale hand out, her hair cascade down her shoulders, her eye's searched his for some sign of kindness.

The boy stared at her menacingly. He had to have looked her over at least 6 times before his stare softened. He pushed aside her hand and stood up himself, proclaiming.

_'I am, Uchiha Sasuke! And you will be my violet haired bride.'_ Hinata squeaked and blushed as the other 5 year old took her hand and led her into the garden.

_'This place, will be where you and I have tea everyday. And you'll always be here earlier than me, so when I come in you'll give me a peck on the cheek.' _Sasuke said, then both he and Hinata turned red at the thought. Either one thinking, she's so pretty/he's so cool. Sasuke recovered the quickest, motioning towards the lilies, he let go of Hinata's hand to bend down and pick one. He turned to her, as a man proposing to his lover should. Holding out the flower, he said proudly.

_'Let this be a symbol of my love to you! As long as you have this flower, our love will be unconquered.'_ Hinata didn't know half the words he was saying, but she smiled sweetly anyway and let him put the flower into her hair.

Meanwhile, Haishi and Fugaku watched the children with happy expressions.

_'They belong together.'_ Fugaku said, seeing his son finally accepted someone made his heart float.

_'Are you asking for a arranged marriage?' _Haishi said with a chuckle. Hinata's smile was so overwhelming, she hadn't been this happy and red with a person outside her own family since her mother died.

_'Akatsuki wants to hire Sasuke as a child model. Maybe Hinata could go to.' _Fugaku said thoughtfully, he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands before him. Hashi turned his attention to his partner.

_'Isn't it enough that they'll have Neji by the end of the year?' _Hashi sat forward, prepared to fight the battle.

_'Yes, but Hinata would do so much better than Neji, and she'll have fame and recognition. The main Hyuga family will shine again.'_

_'I find that offense, I'm not going to sell my daughter to Orochimaru. She'll be an individual within the family.'_

_'But you have yet to find someone who will support her...'_

_'That is true, but my daughter is finally happy. I don't want to place anymore pressure on her. You should be thinking the same for Sasuke.'_

Both men relaxed and breathed easy, turning to watched the Sasuke's parade around Hinata with a twig for a sword. Smiles crept back on they're lips.

**A few years later.**

_'S-sasuke-kun.'_ Hinata said, she was a 12 year old and proud of it. Her lips curled up in a smile as she stared at the sleeping boy. _'Sasuke-kun, wake up!' _She prodded him in the stomach and the boy bolted out of her lap and onto his feet.

_'What!?' _Sasuke yelled, turning to Hinata and turning red as she laughed at him. He kneeled down and pinched her cheeks.

_'That was evil Hinata-himee.' _Now it was Hinata's turn to blush, she turned away to watch the other Uchiha lawn to a black limo pulling up the front. She turned away to watch Sasuke scowl.

_'Sasuke-kun looked better when he was asleep.'_ Hinata said softly and giggled. Pulling his lips up into a smile.

_'And what do we have here?' _The voice sent a shiver down Hinata's spine, instantly Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

_'Orochimaru.' _He said through gritted teeth.

_'Aww. Don't worry Sasuke-chan, I didn't come here for you, I came here for Hinata.' _A split tongue licked his pale lips. Sasuke glared at him.

_'Over my dead body.' _He sneered.

_'You don't have much of a choice, let go of Hinata. Her father already signed her over.' _Orochimaru said he leaned down and held his hand out to the shivering girl._ 'Lets go little lily.'_

'I-I... d-don't w-want t-to.' Orochimaru sighed.

_'Fine then.' _Two men came from behind him, one red head and blondy.

_'Aww! She's adorable, un. I'm inspired!' _Deidara said with a grin, when he saw Sasuke he frowned.

_'Hand over the princess duck head.'_ Deidara said, and then engaged in a glaring contest with the younger boy.

Sasori took this chance to pull Hinata from his arms and into his. Hinata screamed in fear, kicking and punching whatever she could until.

_'stop moving' _Sasori muttered, making Hinata squeak in fear, turning away from Sasuke with Orochimaru.

_'It was nice seeing you again Sasuke-chan.' _Orochimaru's voice gave Hinata a greater fright, hating to admit she must she curled up against Sasori.

Sasuke clenched his fist and stormed off the lawn as the trio made its way to the black limo.

_'He's gunna raise hell, yeah!_' Deidara said with a chuckle.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

**Asuka-dono:** -cries- Oka-sann is so far away!

**Kazuko: **-hugs tighter- stop crying already!

**Asuka: **Kazuko your so bad at comforting people.

**Kazuko: **Whatever, someone's got to take care of this. -pets dono's head-

**Asuka: **-smiles- Cute. Anyway, Thank you for reading, please leave lovely reviews about the past for Asuka-dono!


End file.
